V For
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Voc. Project Ophelia, a very dangerous project, no doubt. What happens when Ophelia rescues V instead of him dying next to the train. When his vendetta is over, will he help her with hers?
1. Chapter 1

V For Vendetta Fanfiction:

* * *

Pairing: V and OC.

OC:Ophelia Hart, Evey's cousin.

* * *

Summary: This starts with Ophelia finding V before he reached Evey at the train. Evey sent the train on its way and left, thinking that V was dead.

* * *

(**A.N. Okay, I admit that this isn't much of a prologue, but it is all that I could think of at the time I wrote it.**) 


	2. Victory and Vexation

Chapter One:Victory and Vexation:

* * *

Ophelia hid in the shadows and watched him. He was amazing, he was so calm in that situation and no fear...he had no fear. She gasped silently when they began to fire their guns at him. She was concerned...and she didn't know why she even cared about him. He was the man that had kidnapped her cousin. She opened her eyes when she no longer heard gunfire. She saw him just standing there, watching him shake it off before taking down the Fingermen.

She was amazed by his skill as a fighter, she was always amazed by someone's skill as a fighter, and with him, he was better than anything that she had ever seen. She sighed happily as the last Fingerman fell dead to the floor. She watched with interest as he killed the Fingermen's hostage. She gasped when she saw him staggering away from the dead man, tripping over the bodies of the Fingermen.

* * *

"He's hurt," She thought aloud, stepping out of the shadows.

She recoiled back to the shadows when she saw him look back at her.

"You can come out now," He strained, blood trickling from the corner of the mouth of his mask, his gravelly voice racked in pain.

Ophelia came out of the shadows and to his side, deftly sidestepping the bodies and weapons.

"They hurt you," She whispered, cringing at herself for stating the obvious.

He nodded.

"I have to..." He tried to stand.

Ophelia stopped him from going anywhere. He looked up at her.

"You aren't going anywhere," She said pointedly.

Ophelia wished she knew what he was thinking at that moment.

"Who are you?" He asked finally.

"Project Ophelia," She said flatly, checking his bullet wounds, "Can't take care of this here. Gotta move you."

He gave her a look and she could only guess what it was.

"And you are 'Agent V', as the jack-ass you killed a bit ago called you once," She said, not giving him a chance to speak.

She helped V stand.

"Us government experiments gotta stick together," She laughed as she led him to the way the Fingermen came in.

Ophelia led V to her bike, loading him into the sidecar. They made it to a vantage point to see the Parlimant building go up in a blaze of glory.

"She did it," V whispered, "Evey did it."

Ophelia looked at V.

"You know Evey?" She asked him.

"Yes," He coughed.

Ophelia shook her head.

"Explanations later," She said as she urged her bike on, "I gotta fix you up."

"Just let me die," He groaned, coughing.

"Nope. Evey wouldn't forgive ya for dyin' on her," Ophelia stated, turning into an alley.

"What makes you think she cares?" He asked as she pulled into an abandoned building.

Ophelia shook her head.

"Can't lie ta me, V," She said, no longer hiding her accent.

"Whatever do you mean?" He groaned as she pulled him out of the sidecar.

"I'ma Reader," She stated, "don't know why those idiots didn't just call me 'Project Psycho Psychic Crazy Bitch', instead they name me after one of THE most depressing characters in history."

V laughed, but quickly cringed in pain and coughed violently. He was bleeding profusely as she brought him inside and led him to a pallet next to a fireplace.

"Why do you care?" He gasped as he let her help him take his shirt off.

She was silent for a minute.

"They really did a number on ya," She whispered, "no wonder ya went around killin them all. I woulda done the same thing if'n I could."

She touched his mask to take it off, but he stopped her.

"No," He gasped in pain.

"Ain't nothin I ain't seen before," She stated, "seen worse. I've seen men with their throats torn out...course I was the one that did it, but like I said...seen worse."

V let her take off his mask, listening to her gasp, but he noticed that it wasn't in disgust, but in awe.

"What is it?" V asked as she went to work on removing the bullets.

"Your eyes," She said softly, "they're beautiful."


	3. Stimulation

Chapter 2: Stimulation:

* * *

_Stimulation: Arousal, Foreplay

* * *

_

V looked at her with his electric blue eyes. (**A.N. I am only saying that he has blue eyes because I don't know what color's his eyes were in the comic or in the movie.**)

"You didn't answer my question before," V stated as she began to fix the bullet holes, after removing the bullets of course.

"Why do I care?" She repeated for him.

"Yes," He groaned as she removed the next bullet and began to fix the hole.

"Cause," She answered, "you didn't deserve what they did to ya. No-one does."

V could tell she was lying. There was something else. Something that she wasn't telling him.

"How long have you been watching me?" He hissed as she bandaged the fixed and almost raw-feeling wounds.

"Fer a while," She answered, telling the truth this time.

"How long is 'a while'?" He asked as she removed a syringe from her kit.

"It won't hurt a bit, I suspect," She said to him, avoiding his question purposefully.

V gritted his teeth as he was injected with whatever was in the syringe.

"No need ta be so growly, ya know," She said as she packed up her kit, "it was just somethin for the pain."

"Where did they take you from?" He asked as he felt the medicine dulling his pain.

"The US," She sighed, "when I was just a baby. Parents didn't want me, so Fingermen decided to use me. Tried to make a soldier, got a scared little girl."

V was disgusted even more by them now.

"Don't make a bit of difference now," She said to him, looking into his eyes, gently touching his cheek, "cause it's all over now."

Ophelia looked at his neck and noticed skin untouched by burns. She leaned over him and looked at it closely, moving aside a lock of hair from his wig to do so. She touched it and he jumped, gripping her side.

"I guess ya could feel it," She laughed.

"Yes," He groaned, making it sound like pain when it was pleasure.

Ophelia waved her hand behind her and a light turned on, showing a stereo underneath. She flicked her hand again and the stereo turned on, music beginning to play. A few more waves of her hand and it skipped to a particular song, Pink's God is a DJ.

"It's not what you're used to, but it's a big 'sod off' to the Fingermen," She laughed, seeing a twinkle in V's eyes.

Ophelia wrinkled her forehead and furrowed her brow in concentration. V could have swore he felt his skin tingling. After a while, Ophelia relaxed and collapsed against V's chest. _You get what you give, it's all how you use it, how correct_, he thought. Ophelia sang softly as the Bratz song So Good began.

"I love this song," She croaked, taking off his gloves, showing him his hands, "see," she smiled weakly, "it took a lot out of me, but I did it. Healed your burns...most of them."

She weakly waved her hand in the direction of the stereo when the song was over and it changed again. This time to 'Trouble' by Pink.

"I think this song," She said, looking into his eyes, "describes us both."

V actually smiled. Since Evey, he didn't really have a reason to smile, other than his job, that was finally finished. _He's beautiful when he smiles,_ She thought as she saw his lips curl into a genuine smile, _and he has a nice mouth too. He's not 'Ordinary boy', no sir. He's like me. Used by the stupid Fingermen. But his vendetta is paid in full. Mine is just begun, and, boy, do I need help. _Ophelia slipped her hand into his, their fingers linking, palm to palm.

"Can you feel that?" She asked him, not able to lift her head.

She hummed in her head to Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day, as he stared at their hands.

"Yes, I can," He answered truthfully, "but why? Why did you do it?"

Ophelia shrugged.

"Felt like it," She lied.

She sighed as the song ended and started to play Backstreet Boys' I promise you.

"This is a beautiful song," He whispered, touching her hand with his other, stroking the soft and smooth skin he found there.

_She is beautiful,_ He thought as he watched her fall asleep, _and she used whatever gift she had to heal me...why? Why would she want to do that...for me?_

_Because you did something for me,_ said her voice in his head as a strange song began.

_How did I do anything for you?_ He thought, hoping she heard him.

_You saved my cousin,_ She answered truthfully, _and for that I would follow you anywhere._


	4. Innocence

Chapter 3:Innocence:

* * *

_Innocence:_ _Purity, Naivete, Naturalness, Honor._

_Songs: 1.) Sarah McLachlan—Fallen, 2.) Fatal—from the Blade Trinity soundtrack, 3.) When the guns come out—from the Blade Trinity Soundtrack, 4.) Mueve La Cadera—from Jock Jams Volume 4,_

V woke with Ophelia still across his chest.

_Heaven bent to take my hand_

_And lead me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight_

V held Ophelia to him as he slowly and painfully turned over, watching her sleeping face as he laid her down on the pallet. He laid her on her back, her face turned toward him. He couldn't understand why they would do so much to such an innocent girl, making her kill, making her heal. If only he had known. Then...

_Truth be told I tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way_

_I got caught up in all the worlds to offer_

_There's so much more than I could bear_

V touched her soft white hair, wondering.He remembered that she said for saving Evey, she was willing to follow him anywhere. He looked around the vast space they occupied, seeing that she lived alone. _Such purity,_ He thought, _the purity of a young soul as hers. And they have done such things to her._

_Unleash the beast within,_

_I fight with the strength of a hundred men_

Such strength in a little girl. He remembered how easily she was able to lift him from the ground, how easily she was able to brace his weight as she took him to her bike. What he couldn't understand though, is why? Why would they give her such abilities if they were not going to use her for something? What he wanted to know is what they were going to use her for.

_When them guns goes off,_

_We be ready for war,_

_When them guns goes off,_

_Bitches hit the floor._

V looked around at the walls, seeing various weapons. He saw axes, swords, daggers, whips, chains, staffs, bows, crossbows, and different types of guns. _She's getting ready for war,_ He thought. He began to think that the naivete he saw in her face was real, but at the same time, not. She was naïve to the way of the world, yes, that he saw. But he could also see that she had at least some semblance of how it worked. And to her, the Fingermen ruled all. It came to him that she wanted to stop them. He had stopped the leader, she wanted to make sure that no-one could take his place. She was going to take out whoever had tried to.

_I don't know why, but the ladies adore,_

_And maybe doing things, I seem a little freaky,_

He thought back to whenever he had spoke to her. The twitches of her eyes. His eyes went to her face when he realized that she...that she liked him, that he appealed to her.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

V laid so that he met her face to face. He began to realize that even after what they had done to her, she still had a natural beauty, inside and out. He saw that her innocence was not entirely lost. That honor had a place with her.


	5. Conversation

Chapter Four: Conversation:

* * *

_Conversation: A spoken communication.

* * *

_

Ophelia yawned as she woke, slightly startled by the sleeping man in front of her. She stared at his mask for a mere second and realized that it was just V. She touched the cold mask, wishing that she could touch the warm skin underneath.

"I was wondering when you would wake," His silky voice purred.

"You weren't sleepin after all, were ya?" She smiled at him.

"No, I was not. I was watching you," He answered, his voice making her flush.

Ophelia felt slightly awkward around him suddenly, stumbling in her thoughts to find words that would form a full and complete sentence, balancing out her irrational thought.

"Speechless?" He asked.

"With a voice like that one, how could I not be?" She blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"A compliment?" He sounded amused.

"If ya wanna see it like that, then, yeah," She babbled.

"Haven't been around very many men, have you?" V lightly touched her arm, the cool touch of his leather glove made her shiver.

"Not since the project went to hell, no," She babbled, "and none of them had a voice that could make your toes curl."

V smiled under his porcelain mask as he saw her blush a particularly bright shade of red.

"Were there any other girls in the project?" V asked, hoping to get her to talk about an apparently traumatizing event.

"Yeah," Ophelia sighed, looking down at his shoulder instead of trying to look into his eyes.

"Will you tell me about them? Like their names?" V touched her cheek in a gesture of comfort.

Ophelia felt her neck flush. She could feel V's gaze on her face, searching her for an answer.

"There was Bohemia; her parents were artists from Italy, Kerstin; she was taken from an orphanage **and** she was a really sweet girl, Josie; who was particularly fond of cats, Cassandra; a tarot card collector, Savannah; a theology scholar...taught me a lot, Charlotte; she was a writer...taught me to write stories...gotta million of 'em in here," She tapped her head, noting V's obvious amusement, Sarah; a private investigator, Alexandra; a painter...taught me ta draw real good, Carella; a violin player...taught me all I could ever wanna know 'bout a violin, Emma; an archaeologist from Cairo...taught me about art and treasure...ya know, like what ta look for, " She saw V nod, "Rowan, Miranda, and Olivia; triplets...the most beautiful women I had ever seen...Rowan had long ginger red hair and rain blue eyes...their eyes...they were identical, but the only thing alike in appearance...their hair was different, but their eyes...their eyes were the same. So beautiful, V, so beautiful. Miranda had wheat blonde hair and Olivia had hair as black as your clothes," V tilted his head up, "Nadine, Zoe, Molly, Mira, Marcia, Clare, Cherry, China, Beatrix, Benni, Delaine, Laura, Claudia, Tamra, Magdalena, Theodosia, Carolyn, Carolina, Annie, Elizabeth, Michaela, Anne, Mary, Amelia, Lisa, Cate, Tami, Nikki, Anna, Joanne, Hannah, Lucinda, Effie, Lori, Nancy, Nuala, Gillian, Amanda, Ivy, Barbara, Denise, Mina, Paddy, Ruth, Perri, Kat, Dorothy, Lilian, Jessie, Cynthia, Jessica, Koko, Georgia, Wendy, Montana, Bebe, Janet, Joan, Milana, Holly, Ottavia, Alice, Abby...so many of them, V...and they killed them all."

V could see that all she wanted to do was cry.

"Ophelia..." V started, but she interrupted.

"If you are going to be stuck with me for a while," She sniffled, "you can at least call me Lia. **They** did, the girls did."

V understood. She wanted to remember them...to remember what they had taught her. They had taught her to survive.

"Lia..." V tested it out, "I like it."

"Just rolls off your tongue, doesn't it?" She laughed.

"Yes, it does," He chuckled.

He noticed that even that little gesture, his chuckle, it did the same to her as hearing him speak did.

"In case, you were wondering, V," She said quietly, "I do know how to speak correctly. I have just never found a use for it."

He noticed her change of voice. She **was** British, after all.

"And in the whole of this conversation, V, you have said nothing," Lia said pointedly, "the silence is deafening."

"I was listening to **you**," V replied, "No-one has ever actually listened to you, have they?"

"Not really," She sighed sadly, "We were never actually allowed to speak **vocally** to each other. The few of us that were readers used telepathic imaging to speak to the rest."

"Ah," He almost purred, cursing himself inwardly.

Lia started to laugh.

"There is no need for **that** language," Lia laughed, "now is there...William."


	6. Tenderness

Chapter 5: Tenderness:

* * *

_Tenderness: Affection, Fondness, Partiality.

* * *

_

V moved his head back to get a better look at Lia.

"How did you..." V stammered.

"Do that?" She finished for him.

"Yes," He gulped.

"I read you," Lia stated.

"Why?" V asked her.

"I wanted to know your real name," She said sheepishly.

"And what is yours?" V countered.

Lia lowered her head, averting her gaze, so that he could not see that she was embarrassed by her real name.

"Ophelia..." V whispered

"That's my middle name...Ophelia is my middle name," She began to babble, but V put a finger to her lips.

"What is your full name?" He asked, his voice a low purr.

"(mumbles)."

"What was that?" He tilted his head.

"Juniper Ophelia."

V smiled.

"Why would you be so embarrassed by such a beautiful name?" He asked.

Lia gave him a classic 'what the hell' look.

"How is it beautiful?" She asked.

"Because it is...I will explain it later," He shrugged.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Lia whispered something, "What's that rumbling down below? Feels to me like vertigo." V looked at her strangely.

"That is from 'The Wolf And The Seven Little Goats', is it not?" V asked.

"Yes. How about this one? 'Where's my child? Where's my fawn? Two more times, and then I'm gone'?"

"Little Brother and Little Sister."

"Yes."

"You have a partiality to the Brothers Grimm, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good stories."

"They are. How about...'Your Royal Highness, what is the news? Are you wake? Do you know of the ruse?'."

"The Three Little Men In The Woods."

"You are good."

"I do try."

"Try this one. 'The wind so mild, the heavenly child.'."

"Hansel and Gretel."

"Okay. 'Flounder, flounder, in the sea. Rise on up, swim here to me. My wife whose name is Ilsebill, has sent me here against my will.'."

"The Fisherman and his wife."

"I can think of no book or passage to test you with," She laughed finally.

"I could, but I will not," He chuckled.

"Tease," She laughed.

V smiled underneath his mask. It had been too long since anyone called him a tease. It had been since he was young...before...He noticed her looking at a clock, then to the window, noticing flashes of lights. She turned back to him, touching his mask.

"No more need to hide, V," She said as she removed it, taking the wig with it, "no more need to hide...yet."

V cocked his head.

"What do you mean...'yet'?" He asked.

"Your vendetta has ended, but mine has not yet begun," She answered, trying not to pass out.

V held her head up, looking into her eyes.

"What did they do to you, Lia?" He asked softly.

"Turned me into a freak," She grunted, "I used to be pretty. Had beautiful hair and beautiful eyes...now, I am just a freak."

V appraised her face. Her pale skin, her white hair, her milky white eyes.

"They made me a ghost of a person," She croaked, "a play on stupid superstitions. People afraid of ghosts, they sent me. Nobody thought they would be killed by the ghost of a girl...but they were."

V was outraged by what they had done to her...and he didn't even know the whole of it...yet.

"They made you kill?"

"Yes. Their perfect assassin."

"Why?"

"Because they could. They did it because they could."

V was disgusted that they would make a little girl kill.

"How did you get away from them?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused. (chuckle) When you blew up that tower...after you saved my cousin. They were too busy with that to pay any attention to me."

"So you got away in the confusion..."

"Yep. You **are** smart."

V laughed at her amusement.


	7. Lascivious

Chapter 6: Lascivious:

* * *

_Lascivious: Lustful.

* * *

_

Lia just laid back. She realized that it had been a few days since she brought V home with her, and she could tell that he was getting slightly antsy. He wanted to check on Evey, that she understood. Begrudgingly, none-the-less, but she understood. She felt a part of herself that didn't want to let V go...at least back to Evey, but she knew that she had to. But it didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the time that she did have with him.

She watched him practice his fencing with her equipment, watching his fluid movements, watching his cat-like speed. She was amazed by him, wondering why such a thing of beauty was hidden away from the world because of those stupid Fingermen. She resigned that thought and continued to watch him.

She watched every thrust and parry...she shook her head, trying to send away the thoughts that were rushing to her brain. She sized V up, wondering exactly what it took to get him like that. She was glad that he had taken off the wig, smiling to herself at the thoughts that his...previous look...had inspired. Thoughts of curiosity that entailed very...lusty...well, they were very dirty thoughts, let's leave it at that.

She remembered one particular thought. A particularly interesting little fantasy that...(shudder), it is that good, kiddies. It's enough to inspire chills down your spine. She remembered when she first thought of it. It was when she had saw him up close for the first time...the exact details were a little fuzzy at the moment, though...of how she first saw him up close, I mean.

* * *

Here's the little fantasy, and in her POV:

_I was alone. It was dark. I walked the lonely and barely lit path of the park. I looked at my watch, it was nearly midnight. I hoped by the grace of god that the Fingermen wouldn't catch me. It was cold too. I wrapped my thin scarf around me even more than it was in hopes that it would keep my warm. __It wasn't working very well. The wind was blowing, a faint howl wound through it, the sound sending chills through my spine. I cursed the fact that the park was open ground, making me an easy target for the Fingermen. I looked around when I heard a sound other than my own footsteps and the howl in the wind._

_My pace quickened, my high heels clicked even louder, even quicker, and even more frantic against the stone path. I knew that I was being followed, I knew that it had to be the Fingermen, AND I knew that I had to run. I couldn't run in these shoes, the heels were too high. I stopped for a minute moment and removed the blasted things._

_That's when I broke out in a run that said that I was scared shitless. My hair was whipping in the wind, my gaze frantically looking around, hoping that it wasn't the Fingermen. But boy was I wrong. It wasn't until I was on the grass that they jumped me._

"_What's a pretty little thing like you doing out after curfew?" The leader asked._

"_I...I was trying to get home. I was at a party across town...and my ride...left without me," I lied._

"_Such a bad liar, sir," said a second man._

_I cursed under my breath, hissing in pain when the leader wrapped his fist in my hair._

"_What do you think we should do with her?" The leader asked the other men._

"_Have a go at her," said a third man._

_The leader yanked my head back._

"_You'll be one of the lucky ones," He whispered in my ear._

_My eyes were snapped shut, waiting for the assault...but it didn't come._

"_Let her go," A deep and calming voice said from in the direction of the shadows._

_I opened my eyes, looking around, finally my gazed fixed on a figure that the Fingermen obviously couldn't see. I couldn't tell if the figure was looking me in the eye, but I knew that he was looking at me. I put on my best, 'Oh god, please help me,' face, hoping that the figure understood how scared I was. __And thankfully, he did. Next thing I knew, there was a small wooshing sound, the leader loosening his grip on me and falling to the ground. I stumbled a bit, quickly righting myself, and then I turned to the leader. There was a knife sticking in his neck._

_I saw that the figure had come closer, the other Fingermen had drawn their weapons. The second man tried to grab me, but I stabbed him in the hand with the knife from the leaders neck. The figure looked at me in what I could only guess was amazement._

"_Behind you!" I yelled._

_He was able to get the third man, then quickly dispatched of the second man. The other two men made ready to run away, but they didn't get very far. I still had the knife from the leader's neck in my hand, wiping off on the man's pant leg. I held it out to the man._

"_I think this is yours, V," I said meekly._

"_You know who I am?" He asked, nodding his thanks, putting the knife back in his belt._

"_How could I not?" I chuckled, "This knife...beautiful craftsmanship."_

"_A conniseur?" He raised his head._

"_In a manner of speaking," I whispered._

_I didn't notice him come up to me because I was to busy looking at the ground. (Fun for me, though, now that I know what he looked like before his burns...well, you'll get the idea.)_

"_Do I make you nervous?" He asked, a gloved finger under my chin._

_I could only nod, whispering, "A little."_

"_Are you afraid of me?" He asked, bringing my gaze to his._

"_No," I said breathlessly, seeing beautiful blue eyes behind his cold porcelain mask._

"_Good," He said in a husky voice.

* * *

_

Lia was shook out of her thoughts by V calling to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes," She sighed, inwardly cursing the fact that he had to interrupt the fantasy right before Dream-V kissed her.


End file.
